


Jonerys Week Appreciation

by mywishingglass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/pseuds/mywishingglass
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles for Jonerys Appreciation Week on Tumblr (September 24th-30th 2017)Mostly one-shots of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen's love story.Some Chaps will have mature content.Enjoy!





	1. My King & My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonerys Week Day 1 | My King, My Queen, Fluff

“Jon.”

“Hmm?”

“You won’t ever leave me, will you?”

Jon Snow chuckled as he ran his hand down his queen’s back. She was pressed up against him, her head resting on his chest and her own fingers tracing his scars.

They lay warm in the furs of her bed, their naked bodies cuddled close to each other. 

“Never.” he responded, “I left you once before and it was the worst mistake I ever made.”

Daenerys Targaryen raised her head and looked at him. Worry, fear and a hint of something else shone in her lavender eyes as she gazed at him hard.

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked with concern, brushing her soft cheek with his thumb. 

Dany swallowed hard, as she looked down at the scar on his chest, the words pouring out like a flood, “I remember the first time I saw this. I remember when Viserion died, I couldn’t believe he was gone. I remember how frightened I was when I saw you fall through the ice. Even though everyone was begging me to go, I waited and waited for you at Eastwatch. I thought you were never coming back, but I–”

“Shhhhhh….” Jon hushed her, pressing a finger to her lips.

He held her jaw and kissed her gently. He could taste salt from the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes as she kissed him back hard.

When he pulled back, her eyes were wet and her chin trembling.

He gave her a small smile which faded as he spoke, “When the Red Woman brought me back, I never understood why. It felt wrong like I wasn’t supposed to be here. When my sister came to Castle Black, I thought that was reason enough to be alive. To avenge the wrongs done to my family by the Boltons and take back Winterfell. To save the North and all the Kingdoms from the Night King and his army by banding together.”

He wiped the tears from Dany’s eyes with his thumb as he spoke and she listened intently.

“When I went North of the wall, Beric Dondarrion told me that perhaps we were brought back from the dead to ‘fight for those who can’t fight for themselves’. To be the ‘shields that guard the realms of men’. And that that was enough.”

He grew silent and Dany wondered if he had finished but then he gazed at her with all the tenderness and love in his eyes.

“But then I met you.” he said with a soft smile.

“Me?” Dany asked.

“Yes. You. The Dragon Queen.” Jon tangled his fingers through her long silver hair as he talked, “Meeting you was something I never expected to change me. When I saw you for the first time, when I saw your dragons, it was like I had stepped into the history books of old. The dragons come again. I thought you were going to burn me alive when I said I wouldn’t bend the knee.”

This caused Dany to smile teasingly, “It crossed my mind.”

Jon smiled back, “I wouldn’t blame you. A right, stubborn mule I was. Lord Tyrion was right.”

“Tyrion? What did he say?” Dany asked curiously as she rested her head back on his chest again.

“He told me that you weren’t about to believe the words of a man you didn’t know and it wasn’t a reasonable thing to ask you to fight an enemy you’ve never seen. He also said you protected people from monsters. That you saved people from horrible fates and you came to Westeros to do just that.”

“Did you believe him?”

“Not at first. But as I started to know you, I saw you had a good heart, willing to risk your life for those who follow you.”

“Does that make me a fool?” Dany asked, remembering Tyrion’s words on the Dragonstone beach that day.

“No,” Jon replied, “Of course not. It’s what good leaders do to inspire confidence in their people. They will want to fight for you knowing that you will fight for them. I told Ramsay Bolton the same thing.”

“Before you killed him?” 

“No,” Jon said again, “I didn’t kill him. I wanted to. But his life wasn’t mine to take. It was my sister he hurt, it was only right that her face be the last thing he saw in this world.”

“That was just of you.” Dany commented.

“I wasn’t thinking of justice.” His tone somber in his reply, “But then again, Sansa would have my head if I had taken that chance away from her.” 

Dany felt her heart warm, “You love your family.”

“My sisters and brother are all the family I have left.” Jon said, for some reason he felt the instinct to hold her closer. 

Dany felt a twinge of sadness and the feeling of longing she had always tried to suppress as she murmured, “I’m happy for you. Truly. It’s a wonderful thing, coming home to people who love you.”

“ _I_ love you.” Jon said, without a moment’s hesitation. 

Dany’s head shot up as he said those words, “What?”

Jon’s dark grey eyes widened as if only catching what he had just let slip, but the surprise was quickly over come with resolute honesty.

“I do. I love you.”

Dany searched his eyes intently, trying to see if she could detect a trace of irony, deceit or humour. But she found none. 

The only word that came from her lips was a breathless, “Why?”

Jon held her face in his hand, “Do you really need to ask? I told you that when I came back from the dead… it seemed as if death was never far away. If I wasn’t fighting it, I was surviving it or causing it. Death was all I was good for.“

Jon sat up holding Dany tight in his arms, "And then you came, Daenerys Stormborn. And with you, a new purpose, a new meaning to this second chance at life. When I came to you that night, I did so for one reason alone.”

Dany felt the tears spring up anew in her eyes, she knew the answer but wanted to hear it from his lips, “What reason was that?”

Jon’s gaze was intense with emotion as he held her.

“To make you mine.”

Dany thought her heart would burst as he kissed her hard and with such passion she didn’t know if she could bear all of it.

He pulled away just a bit with a whisper, “You are my queen. And I love you. I will never leave you. I swear it. No god or man will keep me from your side as long as I live.”

Dany ran her fingers through his dark curls and as she pressed a softer kiss on his lips, she responded with a certainty she never felt before, “Marry me, Jon Snow.”

Jon’s brow furrowed as he looked at her and Dany knew the thoughts that ran through his mind.

_What about your people? My people? Our advisors? What would they say?_

But Dany simply smiled, her hand on his cheek, “I don’t care. I love you. I am yours as you are mine. Now and always. Are you with me… my king?”

Jon smiled back at her, “Now and always, my queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY JONERYS WEEK! You can also find this on my Tumblr @mywishingglass
> 
> I didn’t put any set time or place on this, so it’s up to you to decide. Also when he says “I love you” the first time, when you read it in your head, he says it like how Arya tells Gendry “I can be your family” with more emphasis on the “I”. Then he says it how you usually say it the 2nd time. That was my aim anyway lol. I’m pausing my HP story for now to work on Jonerys week fics. Enjoy!


	2. The Red-Hooded Dragon and The White Wolf Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonerys Week Day 2 | Fairytale AU
> 
> A poetry spin on a classic fairytale: Red Riding Hood and The Huntsman.
> 
> This is more in the tone of Perrault/Grimm Brothers than Disney.
> 
> Be warned. This is a rhyming poem. And it's sad :(

_Once upon a time_

_There lived a girl with a red hood_

_With silver hair and lilac eyes_

_She was beautiful and good_

 

_Once upon a time_

_There lived a huntsman's young lad_

_With dark hair and sad eyes_

_He owned an axe like his dad_

 

_Once upon a time_

_A girl heard a story_

_Of a white wolf who ate people_

_In a manner most gory_

 

_Once upon a time_

_A boy heard a tale_

_Of a fearsome red dragon_

_With large wings like a sail_

 

_One day, the girl thought,_

_When I’m a woman grown_

_I’ll hunt that beast myself_

_Take his skin for my own_

 

_One day, the boy thought,_

_When I leave my father’s keep_

_I’ll kill that dragon, steal its gold_

_All while it’s fast asleep_

 

_So when the girl turned sixteen_

_She left home with some bread_

_Wearing her long red cape,_

_“I’m off to grandma's” she said._

 

_The boy told his father,_

_“Father. Wish me well._

_I’m off to find my fortune_

_Where I’m going, I can’t tell.”_

 

_But see, the girl lied,_

_For in her basket of bread_

_Was a long silver dagger_

_To kill that wolf dead_

 

_The boy fibbed as well_

_For he knew where he was going_

_To find that big dragon_

_And all the gold it must be hoarding_

 

_The girl had her knife_

_The boy had his axe_

_They entered the woods_

_Without horses or packs_

 

_As the girl skipped merrily_

_Down the wooded trail_

_She met a dark haired boy_

_Who told her quite a tale_

 

_The huntsman’s son met a girl_

_Who’s eyes were like lavender_

_She wore a bright red cape_

_Her hair was long and silver_

 

_She said,_

_“Boy, where are you going?”_

_He said,_

_“I’m off to find my fortune”_

_She said,_

_“I’m going to my grandma's house ”_

_He said,_

_“I hope you get there soon.”_

 

_She smiled and said to him_

_“I will surely try,_

_But if we never meet again,_

_Kiss me when you say goodbye,”_

 

_He blushed when he responded_

_“My lady, you don’t know me,_

_Surely the one you’ll want to kiss_

_Is someone you love truly”_

 

_“I may not have time.” The girl said._

_“To fall in love and find romance,_

_So kiss me right and kiss me long_

_This might be my only chance.”_

 

_“Then farewell, my Red Hood,_

_Your beauty surpassed by none_

_I pray you forgive the lips_

_Of a clumsy huntsman's son.”_

 

_And so they shared a kiss_

_Though strangers they may be_

_They parted ways and said goodbye_

_Continuing on their journey._

 

_Three years came and went_

_Their missions incomplete_

_The dragon and the wolf still lived_

_Though the boy and girl never meet_

 

_One late night,_

_When the moon was round_

_A red dragon lay sleeping_

_On the soft, forest ground_

 

_The boy hid in the shadows_

_As he spied his fated foe_

_This was his chance, he thought_

_To strike a fatal blow_

 

_The girl heard the wolf creeping_

_But her blade was by her side_

_As she feigned sleep, she thought,_

_At last, I’ll have your hide_

 

_As the boy swung his axe_

_And the girl threw her knife_

_A mist around them faded_

_Revealing their true strife_

 

_Her dagger in his chest_

_His axe sliced her side_

_They lay on the ground bleeding_

_But just before they died_

 

_They whispered these last words_

_In the light of the full moon_

_“We should have stayed together_

_That one warm afternoon_

 

_What trick was it? What magic spell?_

_That made us do this deed?_

_To take each other’s life this way?_

_To make each other bleed?”_

 

_“Perhaps we'll never know, my love”_

_The girl whispered soft and low_

_“But one last thing I’d like to say_

_One thing you should know._

 

_I’ve always wanted the white wolf_

_I should have known that day_

_The boy I loved and kiss_

_Would be the wolf I’d slay”_

 

_“And I” said the boy_

_“Loved a maid with lilac eyes_

_Whose red hood and silver hair_

_Was the dragon in disguise”_

 

_Tears mixed with blood_

_As their lives sadly ended_

_Their hands clasped together_

_As on the ground, they lay dead_

 

_The dragon and wolf_

_Slain by their ultimate foe_

_Slain by their ultimate love_

_But why? We shall never know_

 

_Perhaps like in some fairytales_

_Not all of them end with joy_

_I hope you enjoyed this story_

_Of the red-hooded dragon and the white wolf boy_

 

To hear an audio version of this story, click here: [https://www.naturalreaders.com/online?s=V28jco4pfy470go4oww808cskwo.pdf&t=NaturalReader%20Document](https://www.naturalreaders.com/online?s=V28jco4pfy470go4oww808cskwo.pdf&t=NaturalReader%20Document)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how the magic works or happened. It's a fairytale LOL. Magic and deceit and impossible things happen. I can't explain it either... hahaha!


	3. Violent Ends, Violent Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonerys Week Day 3 | Modern AU
> 
> A Modern Romeo & Juliet AU
> 
> Set in Modern Day King’s Landing, Westeros. House Stark and House Targaryen have been sworn enemies for centuries. This is a tale of the forbidden love between Ned Stark's bastard son, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, the only daughter of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen.
> 
> I will not write a whole fic on this, but below is the modern Jonerys version of Act 1 Scene 5 of Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet.  
> My submission for Day 3 of the Jonerys Appreciation Week.

**TO READ THE FULL PLOT SUMMARY OF THIS FIC, CLICK[HERE](http://mywishingglass.tumblr.com/post/165770577110/jonerys-week-day-3-modern-au-violent-ends)**

 

* * *

>   _“These violent delights have violent ends_  
>  And in their triump die, like fire and powder  
> Which, as they kiss, consume”   
> ― [William Shakespeare](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fauthor%2Fshow%2F947.William_Shakespeare&t=YTY0NGI5Y2QzYTdkNzRkNWQyYThiZTUwNTg0MjY4ZTE1MGQ3ZjhkZCxNbGpDMVYzQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AmPwEpWFCu9vmoOoVFMEoHg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmywishingglass.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165770577110%2Fjonerys-week-day-3-modern-au-violent-ends&m=1), [Romeo and Juliet](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fwork%2Fquotes%2F3349450&t=ZjA3YzY1MTA3OGJhZTExZWQzMjU1MjJjYThhZmNiN2E4M2VjMTRmMCxNbGpDMVYzQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AmPwEpWFCu9vmoOoVFMEoHg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmywishingglass.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165770577110%2Fjonerys-week-day-3-modern-au-violent-ends&m=1)
> 
>  
> 
> _**ACT 1, SCENE 5** _

 

Jon walked out unto the back patio, grateful for the pleasant, cool breeze that blew in his face. He was glad to be away from the stifling, maddening crowd inside the mansion. He didn’t know how Robb and the others could stand it. He walked towards the marble bannister that overlooked the pool and gardens of the Targaryen mansion, admiring the view. He quickly took a peek at his smartphone in his hand to check the time.

_2:07am_

_Damn_ , Jon thought as he slid the phone in his right front pocket. He didn’t realize how late it was.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his lighter and a box of cigarettes. Taking out a single white stick, he lit it and inhaled deeply, feeling the smoke in his lungs before he blew it out into the night air.

“Have you come to escape the madhouse too?” a soft voice behind him asked.

Jon turned around to find a young woman sitting on one of the patio chairs, hidden in the shadows. He didn’t know how long she had been sitting there looking at him.

Jon nodded as he took another long drag of his cigarette.

The girl rose from her seat and walked casually towards him. She leaned her arms on the bannister next to him. Out of the shadows, Jon got a better look at his companion. Her hair was of a really light shade, but the color, he couldn’t tell. It was probably blonde but it looked so pale that it was almost white in the light of the moon. She was a little shorter than he was and had a small frame. She wore a sparkling red mini skirt and a black tank top with sequins. He also noticed that she was barefoot.

“Can I bum that off you?” she asked, looking at the cigarette in his hand.

Jon passed it to her and watched as she took it in her fingers and pressed it into her lips.

She inhaled quickly and coughed as smoke seeped out of her lips.

“Thanks.” She croaked as she passed the cigarette back to him.

Jon chuckled as he received it, “What’s your name?”

She smiled coyly at him, “Why do you want to know?”

Jon shrugged, “So we wouldn’t be strangers anymore, I suppose.”

Dany laughed, “Or we could keep on being strangers and leave it at that.”

Jon said nothing as he flicked his cigarette over the bannister, watching the ashes fall on to the bushes below.

“Did you come here with anyone?” the girl asked him.

“My brother and a few friends.” Jon answered simply.

“And? Where are they now?”

Jon shrugged again, “Inside. Getting drunk. I don’t really know. Enjoying the party I suppose.”

“And you’re not enjoying the party?” she asked curiously.

Jon flashed her a quick glance, “Parties aren’t really my thing. I was dragged her against my will, to be honest.”

The girl laughed. It was a nice, adorable sound, Jon thought. Looking at her at the corner of his eye, he saw that she was quite attractive. Her long light-colored hair framed her face well and she had quite a figure as well.

“Are you trying to check me out?” The girl asked in a teasing tone, seeing where his gaze was heading.

“What?” Jon asked, averting his eyes and opted to look back at the gardens instead.

“You can. If you want to.” She said with a small smile.

 Jon looked at her again, this time, she was facing towards him and she took a step towards him. He could smell her perfume off her skin and it caused him to feel a little uneasy in certain places.

Jon swallowed hard and he tried to brush the feeling with a forced chuckle, “If you come any closer, I might do something you probably won’t like.”

But she wasn’t deterred as she moved even nearer to him, “Oh, I don’t know about that. Maybe try it out, who knows, I might like it.”

Jon decided, _what the hell. Fuck it. That was basically a yes, wasn’t it?_

He lifted his free hand to her face and kissed her tentatively on the lips. To his surprise, she responded rather aggressively, pushing against him and opening her mouth. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip as his hand travelled down to her chest. She pressed against his hand and Jon started to wonder if there were other dark corners close by.

Just then, they heard the sound of a door opening and they broke apart hurriedly.

“Dany?” a voice called out. It belonged to another young woman. She was dressed in a simple blue halter top and black skirt and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun.  

“Missandei.” The girl, who Jon now knew was called Dany, responded.

Missandei flashed a suspicious look at Jon and then turned her gaze back to Dany, “Your mum’s looking for you.”

Dany nodded, “Alright. I’m coming.”

She walked back to the patio chair she had been sitting on earlier and retrieved her heels from underneath it.

Jon noticed Missandei whisper something in Dany’s ear just as she was about to head back inside the Mansion. Dany glanced at Jon with a shocked expression on her face before returning her gaze to Missandei then without another word, she disappeared back into the party.

Missandei shot Jon a glare as she was about to leave as well.

“Hold on.” Jon said.

Missandei stopped and turned to look at him as she folded her arms, “What is it?”

“Who was she?” Jon asked.

Missandei laughed sarcastically, “Really? You’re going to pretend you don’t know who that was? Do you live under a fucking rock?”

Jon didn’t respond, but he had to know her name.

Missandei sighed, “That’s Daenerys Targaryen. The daughter of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen whose house you’re bloody standing in right now. So you better watch yourself, Stark boy. Unlike you, I actually know your face and who you are. I recommend you take your friends with you and leave. Right now.”

Jon’s face fell. _What the fuck. She’s the daughter of Aerys fucking Targaryen?_

Missandei turned and left him standing there, mouth agape.

What was he to do now? He knew his father and brother would kill him if they knew he had just kissed a Targaryen. But she was unlike anyone or anything he’s ever met or encountered. There was something about her that, in those few moments they had together, imprinted on him and wouldn’t go away.

He had to see her again. He had to.

“Jon! There you are, you little shit!” a slurred voice came from the inside.

Jon looked up to see Robb, Sam, and Theon stumble into the patio laughing drunkenly.

“Come, brother!” Robb said, a little drool coming out the side of his mouth as he guffawed and spread his arms, “Let us awaaaayyy!!!”

Sam looked nauseous as he giggled, “I think we really should go Jon. If Robb makes me drink anymore, I think I’d-“

Vomit spewed out of Sam’s mouth and splattered unto the patio floor.

“Fucking hell Sam!” Theon said with a grimace.

“Jon, come! Come, come, come, come!” Robb blabbed as he staggered towards Jon and wrapped his arm around his neck.

Robb reeked of alcohol and weed and Jon rolled his eyes.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Jon said as he half-carried his brother down to the bottom of the patio.

“Where are we going, Jon?” Theon asked, following behind him trying to help Sam walk.

“Out the backway.” Jon said, “The Targaryens know we’re here. I’d rather not die today. Come on.”

As they made their way haphazardly towards the side entrance that led out of the manor, Jon took one last glance behind him.

He had to see her again. He had to.


	4. Kings and Vagabonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonerys Week Day 4 | ANGST
> 
> Jon Snow is dead. Or that's what everyone thinks. 3 years after the Great War, a rider comes to the ruins of Castle Black and makes a surprising discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be my original contribution for Day 2 as a Lion King AU but as I wrote it, it got SUPER ANGSTY that I decided to use it for this day’s theme. 
> 
> This is lightly inspired by Lion King (as mentioned) and by someone who mentioned wanting a scene where Dany tries to convince Jon to come back with her and take back the Iron Throne. So that’s where the inspiration for this fic is from. But it’s NOT cheesy, it’s a grittier, angstier version of Lion King LOL.
> 
> Please forgive the BS theories on Lightbringer and etc. LOL

The Great War was over.

The living triumphed over the dead. A new chance given to what remained of humanity in Westeros.

But Winter was still here.

Brandon Stark had gone back beyond the wall just before the Great War ended. There was a power further North that he needed to harness in order to counteract the Night King’s greenseer abilities. No one knows how he did it, but it seemed that his efforts did win the war for the living.

Jon Snow, whose lineage as Aegon Targaryen was revealed, fulfilled the legacy that was thrust upon him. The son of ice and fire defeated the dead, taking both the Night King and his dragon out with his sword, the magical Lightbringer, which used to be the old Mormont heirloom, Longclaw. Lightbringer was forged with the blood of his own dragon, Rhaegal, who was suffering from wounds caused by his undead brother, Viserion. As Jon put an end to Rhaegal’s suffering, the sword he drew blazed with a fire that could not be put out. With this new weapon, and with the aid of Daenerys Targaryen and her dragon, Drogon, the Night King and his army were soundly defeated.

But not without consequences.

Drogon lay dying atop a high cliff and Daenerys injured and unconscious beside him. Viserion’s undead body was crumbling into ashes and the Night King stared down at his opponent. Jon was barely breathing, barely alive, but he called up every ounce of whatever strength remained in him and prayed to any god who was listening for aid.

As Jon lifted Lightbringer, a thousand ravens descended from the sky, attacking the Night King. With the Night King blinded and distracted, Jon thrust the sword into him and pushed it in with all his might. The ground beneath the Night King’s feet gave way and they plummeted off the cliff. Lightbringer’s fire gave out as the Night King broke into a thousand shards of ice. Jon closed his eyes as the shards grazed his face. The deed was done. He had fulfilled his mission.

As his body hit the surface of the cold, icy sea, Jon was finally ready for the death that was long overdue.

* * *

 

(3 years later)

In the ruins of what remained of the once mighty stronghold of Castle Black, Tormund Giantsbane peered into the distance out of a wooden lookout facing South. The bitter, ice winds blowing through his unruly red hair.

It had been almost four years of the coldest, most bitter Winter that had ever hit the land, and Tormund knew that there may be a chance that spring would never come. But he was still alive and here he was with what remained of his people, sheltering and surviving in the abandoned structures of Castle Black.

No longer did the Night’s Watch exist as everyone who was still alive after the Great War fled South or East. Tormund hadn’t heard news from the South in over three years but he imagined that people were still living out there somehow, surviving just as they were.

No one dwelled or ventured North anymore, save for the last remaining population of the freefolk. Winterfell was in ashes. All the great Northern fortresses obliterated by the Army of the Dead during the Great War years ago.

But still, life was coming back to the North in other ways. Just the other day, Tormund and two of his men hunted down a young buck in the forests. Now that the Army of the Dead was gone, wildlife had a chance for rebirth, even in the dead of Winter. 

Everything adapts to survive. Life is still winning, somehow.

“Why bother standing here freezing your fucking cock off, Tormund? No one’s been this far North in who knows how fucking long?” A gruff voice grunted behind him.

Tormund turned to see Sandor Clegane, once known as the Hound, grumbling as he walked towards him.

Tormund grinned his usual toothy smile, “Glad to see you up, Dog. Had breakfast?”

Clegane scoffed, “More of that piss and shit you call food? I’ll stick to the goat ale or whatever you fucking wildlings call it.”

“You can’t survive on nothing but drink,” Tormund commented as he turned to face South again.

“I have and I will. I’m not fucking dead yet. If that’s not surviving, then I don’t know what is. I wonder if death would have been easier than this shit.” Clegane spat as he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself.

“You can’t die yet. We still have one more task to do.” Tormund said gruffly as he turned his eyes towards the old Lord Commander’s quarters.

Clegane chuckled sarcastically, “Him? He’s been more eager to die since the day we brought him here. I don’t know why he bothers carrying on the way he does.”

“I’ve been asking him that for years and never got a good answer. He says he wants to look for his brother, but he’s never gone further than the Fist and that was many, many moons ago.”

“Brandon Stark is dead.” The Hound mumbled under his breath.

“We don’t know that,” Tormund responded, his brow furrowing.

“Well, even if he isn’t, Jon Snow may as well be fucking dead too. It’s what he wants everyone to think, anyway—”

“There’s someone coming.” Tormund interrupted in a surprised, hushed voice as in the distance, despite the haze of the winter storm, there indeed was a rider clothed in black on a horse heading their way. 

* * *

 

Jon stared into the flames. His dark curls were long and unruly and his unkempt beard covered half his face.

Melisandre had told him that the Lord of Light spoke to her through the fire, but Jon’s been staring into the damn thing for a good portion of the last three years that he truly believed they were all lies.

His face was gaunt and his frame a lot leaner than it was all those years ago. His dark grey eyes were almost always sullen and sunken in.

His thoughts wandered back to where it always went... to the past.

He remembered crawling on to the shores of some unknown beach, shivering and aching all over. He remembered waking up in a small tent covered in furs and Sandor Clegane standing over him. He remembered begging Clegane not to take him back to Dragonstone or Winterfell – what remained of it at least.

Why did he want people to think he was dead? Why come North?

Jon shook his head. The only thing he knew was he had to get away from the South.

When Bran had told everyone the truth about his parents, Jon never even had time to process anything. They were in the middle of the war. He thought that he’d never have to face it. The truth of who he really was. And who he really was to Dany.

_Dany…_

He knew she was alive. She had to be… and if she was, she would be the rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms, succession rights be damned!

He never wanted it and he knew she did. He knew all he would do was get in the way and cause more trouble than he’s already caused.

And if she was dead… it would be because of him. Jon’s face crumpled as he held a fist to his forehead, trying to fight back the emotion.

He saw Drogon fall from the sky with an ice spear in his heart. Saw Dany tumble off of him in mid-air. He had spurred his horse forward and jumped off it when he was close enough. He ran to her, Lightbringer flaming in his hand. She was breathing, he saw, but unconscious. Before he could do anything, the Night King stepped out of the ashes of Viserion, who Drogon had burned before the Night King threw the spear into Drogon's heart. Jon had to fight, he had to leave her. He couldn’t stay next to her.

_She’s alive… she has to be alive…. If she’s dead, I would never forgive myself…_

If there was one thing he regretted, it was in leaving without knowing if she was alive. To not be able explain himself or… if she was dead, to not tell her goodbye and that he loved her.

For the first time in his life, Jon knew he was a coward. For running. For deceiving everyone he loved. 

Jon thought he was doing himself and the country a favor by feigning death. He knew his sisters would never forgive him, if they knew he was still alive. But Jon was tired of fighting, tired of war and kingdoms, and he knew this was the best way for them to understand.

After Clegane had saved him, they headed North and ran into Tormund and the free folk. They enlisted his help in keeping Jon’s life a secret. Though he never understood, Tormund was a faithful friend and all he wanted was to live out the Winter with his people.

Castle Black was a ruin when they came upon it. The old brothers of the Night’s Watch either died or fled. The Wall was broken. There was no need to stand between the North and the Lands Beyond the Wall anymore.

Tormund told Jon that the last thing he heard before running from Winterfell was that Bran needed to find another weirwood tree North of the Wall. Meera and her father Howland Reed, took up the mission to venture north with the Stark boy once again. With the Army of the Dead moving south, it was an easy feat making it past the Wall without any threat to their life.

They haven’t been heard since and Jon made it his mission to at least find his brother and maybe, Bran could tell him if Dany was alive or not and what he could do now that his mission to save the world was now fulfilled.

But it had been months since Jon last left Castle Black. Jon didn’t know why he lost the motivation to keep searching. Just as he didn’t know why he bothered to keep nourishing his body as his spirit dwindled. So here he was. Stuck in between life and death.

 _As it always has been…_ Jon thought morosely.

“A rider! A rider at the gate!”

Jon’s thoughts were broken by Tormund’s loud call.

_A rider? In the North?_

Jon stood up and pulled his sword out of its sheath.

Whoever it was, it can’t be a friend. Perhaps someone had gotten the word out that he was alive. Have they come to take him?

Jon threw open the door of his quarters and walked down the steps to the frozen courtyard. The free folk were peering out of the windows and some gathering in the courtyard as well, curious to see the visitor.

Jon gripped the hilt of his sword tightly as the gates opened.

The rider trotted their horse in a slow gait as it passed the entrance to Castle Black. The rider wore a heavy cloak of furs, a hood closely pulled up over their head and a mask covering their face, so Jon couldn’t tell whether it was a man or a woman.

As the horse reached the centre of the courtyard, Jon and the other inhabitants of Castle Black surrounded the rider. Tormund and Clegane were quickly making their way to the courtyard as well.

The rider held both gloved hands up, to show they meant no harm although Jon could see the hilt of a sword peeking out from underneath their cloak.

“Come off your horse and reveal yourself.” Jon commanded, his sword at the ready.

“Jon?”

It was a woman’s voice.

The rider dismounted from her horse, her voice almost breathing out the words, “Jon, is it really you?”

“Who are you?” Jon asked menacingly, holding his sword with both hands.

The rider pulled down her hood, revealing shortly cropped silver hair.

“It’s me…” she said, as she pulled the mask down from her face.

Her silver hair may be cut short but Jon could never mistake those lavender eyes anywhere.

“Dany…” Jon whispered as his jaw dropped open, he could almost feel tears of relief creep up behind his eyes and his heart tightened.

_She was alive! She looked different, but she’s alive!_

He stepped towards her but Dany stepped back. The look of surprise and joy in her eyes were immediately replaced with a dark fire of fury and resentment.

Dany pulled out her sword and swung at Jon with full force.

Jon automatically parried her swing in confusion, “Wha- Dany, what are you-”

Tormund, Clegane and a few free folk unsheathed their weapons as well but Jon yelled, “No! Stay back!” as he evaded another of Dany’s attacks.

It had been a long time since Jon had needed to wield his sword and he was out of practice.

Dany swung her sword twice at him until she found an opening to knee him in the stomach and shoved him to the ground. As she brought her sword down on him with a yell, Jon blocked it at the last second wondering how she got so strong and skilled with a sword.

“Dany… why are you …” Jon grunted as he pushed against her sword.

Dany gritted her teeth as she pushed her sword harder on his, “How… dare… you…”

“I’m... really...sorry…” Jon heaved as he felt her sword come down closer to him.

Dany pulled back and knocked his sword out of his hand. She brought the edge of her sword to his neck, breathing hard.

“I should kill you, right here, right now.” She seethed, as she pressed the blade against his skin.

For the first time in years, Jon’s face broke into a light smile, “I won’t stop you. I’m just happy you’re alive.”

Jon could see Dany’s lower lip tremble and the tears glistening in her eyes.

Dany threw her sword to the side, grabbed Jon by the collar of his cloak and kissed him hard on the lips.

Tormund and Clegane glanced at each other in confusion, eyebrows raised.

“What the fuck is going on?” Clegane asked under his breath as Tormund shrugged with a grin.

* * *

 

“When was the last time you even had a proper bath?” Dany asked as she carefully ran the blade of a razor along Jon’s lower jaw.

Jon was sitting in a bathtub in the middle of his quarters. Dany insisted on a warm bath and that he join her. Dany sat on a stool next to him, the silver tips of her hair still dripping wet. She had on one of Jon’s undershirts and a thin cloak was draped loosely over her shoulders to keep her back warm. The tub was placed close to the hearth which provided some well-needed heat to the cold room.

“Probably not since you last shaved me this way.” Jon responded with a soft smile as he leaned back on the tub, enjoying the way she meticulously handled the razor close to his face.

“That was almost four years ago, Jon.” Dany said sternly.

“Aye.” Jon responded.

Dany simply frowned at him.

“You shouldn’t cut it all off. I need my face warm and I’m sure it warms you as well.” Jon said teasingly.

A blush passed Dany’s cheeks as she cleaned off the razor in a small bucket of water beside her.

“Alright.” She said putting the razor away and instead reached for a pair of steel shears as she trimmed his beard.

A moment of silence passed, the only sound was the cackling of the fire and the snipping of the shears.

“You cut your hair.” Jon commented.

Dany paused as she responded, “I did.”

“Why?”

Dany didn’t answer as she resumed grooming him. Moving to his hair this time, the sound of the shears’ clipping quietly.

“I really am sorry, Dany.” Jon said softly, “And I really am happy to see you here… alive. When I saw you last I thought…”

Dany stopped what she was doing and exhaled hard through her nose.

“What do you think people are going to say when they find out you’ve been here? Alive? All this time? And your sisters, how do you think they’d feel?” Dany said through gritted teeth, accidentally tugging hard at his hair.

“Ow.” Jon said, wincing as he looked at her.

Dany looked unfazed as she set aside the shears and picked up a piece of cloth to dry his hair.

“They don’t have to know. No one has to know.” Jon stated soberly.

“What are you talking about?” Dany retorted, “Everyone thinks you’re dead, Jon! Everyone except for Tormund and Clegane, it seems.”

“I know.”

“You know?" Dany asked furiously, as she stood up throwing the cloth at his face. "So this was all some part of some stupid plan?”  

Dany's cloak slipped from her shoulder but she didn't seem to notice.

“Dany…” Jon said softly as he watched Dany walk towards the fireplace, placing a hand on the mantle.

“You have no idea what I’ve been through, what this country has been through, for the last three years. We really needed you, Jon. I needed you.” Dany said, fighting back tears, “It’s almost like I’m back at Eastwatch all those years ago, thinking you’re dead. It’s like I’m standing at the watchtower again almost giving up hope… but then here you are… alive… again.”

Dany looked at Jon, a trace of anger deep in her brows but the shimmer of tears was in her eyes.

“You don’t know what this means to everyone who loves you, knowing you’re alive. You don’t know what it means to me.”

Jon stood up from the tub and wrapped the cloth around his waist as he stepped out. He walked close to Dany and hugged her from behind, pressing his lips to her neck.

“I know that it means the world to me to know my sisters are alive… to know you’re alive. To feel you here, warm and breathing.” Jon whispered into her skin.

“I’ve really missed you.” Dany whispered back as a tear fell unto her cheek

Jon turned Dany around so she could face him, he brushed away her tears with his palm.

“I missed you too.” Jon said softly.

He bent down to kiss her and she kissed him back passionately, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

Jon and Dany lay naked in his bed together, his hand caressing her back and her head on his chest.

As Jon looked down at her, he missed her long, silver locks that he enjoyed running his fingers through but as he brushed the tips of her short hair, he thought he could get used to this too.

“What happened after you defeated the Night King? Where did you go? Why did you run?” Dany asked as she sat up to look at him.

Jon knew this was bound to come up one way or another.

“I didn’t and have never wanted to be King. I accepted being King in the North because my people needed me to be. But the Seven Kingdoms?" Jon sighed, "I thought if I left, if everyone thought I was dead, it would be easier for you to take the Iron Throne without people arguing over who had the right to it.”

Dany frowned, “You didn’t even know if I was alive.”

Jon swallowed hard as he held her face, “And that will forever be my one regret. I swear to you.”

“Tell me what happened on that cliff.” Dany said, choosing to listen instead of starting another argument.

“After I killed the Night King, we fell off a cliff. I lost Lightbringer to the sea when I fell in. I thought I was finally going to die but it seems the Lord of Light or whatever god exists still wanted me alive. Clegane found me on the beach. He saved my life. I asked him not to take me South or to Winterfell. I decided to head to the Wall, Tormund met us along the way. Bran is still lost somewhere North of the Wall, I thought I could at least find him. See if he’s alive, ask him questions.”

Jon took a deep breath after unloading his story.

“I'm tired of fighting, Dany. I told Sansa the same thing before she convinced me to take back Winterfell. I knew if I had to keep fighting, it would be for the living. And the living won. I thought I had served my purpose and death would be the next natural step. But when I didn’t die after defeating the Night King, I knew that I didn't want to fight you or Cersei or anyone else. I thought it’d be easier to just make you all believe I died fulfilling my purpose of saving everyone.”

Dany looked away and hugged her knees, “That was incredibly selfish of you.”

Jon sighed in frustration as he leaned back on his pillow, “You don’t understand, Dany.”

“Then help me understand.” Dany insisted, glaring at him, “Do you even know what’s happened to Westeros after the Great War?”

“No.” Jon said as he looked at her, “All the ravens that lived here have either died or was eaten. We haven’t had a raven fly this way in over 2 years.”

“Cersei is still on the Iron Throne, Jon. The Great War decimated my armies. All my dragons are gone. Cersei had the Golden Company... she still does! She was going to slaughter us all.” Dany said grimly.

“What?” Jon asked, disbelief in his eyes as he sat up as well.

“I fled back to Essos with what remained of my Unsullied and Dothraki. Both your sisters, Lady Brienne, Davos and Tyrion went with me. We couldn’t even start a search for you to know if you were truly dead.” Dany said softly. She got out of bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her.

Jon watched as she poured herself a glass of water and took a slow sip.

“We needed you, Jon.” Dany said as she looked down at the glass in her hand, “We need you. Now more than ever.”

“Dany, I can’t.” Jon responded as he reached for a pair of his breeches on the floor.

“Why?” Dany asked as she turned around.

“I already told you, Dany. I’m done fighting and I don’t want to be King. I played my part and my part is done.” Jon said roughly as he threw on his clothes.

“The people of Westeros are still dying and it isn’t the Army of the Dead that’s killing them.” Dany retorted, her eyes blazing, “Cersei has taken all the resources left in this country and she allows the Golden Company to rape, pillage and starve our people.”

“Our people?” 

“Yes. _Our_ people. The people of Westeros are _our_ people. My family has ruled and protected them for centuries until my father betrayed that duty. I thought I was the last of my family and when I found out the truth, I was more relieved that you could ever imagine. That the man I loved was also of my blood, my one last kin. You told me once before that my family hasn't seen its end because I was still here. But now I realize it's not just me anymore.  _We_ are still here.” Dany said firmly as she walked towards him.

Jon looked at her with a somber face, his jaw clenched, “The one thing I truly wanted in my life, was to be a trueborn son. To be Ned Stark’s trueborn son. To no longer be a bastard.”

“And you’re not a bastard, Jon.” Dany said as she held his arms, “You are the true born son of my brother, Rhaegar Targaryen.”

Jon turned away from her, almost grimacing at the sound of his true Father’s name, “All my life, I’ve convinced myself and everyone else that I wasn’t a Stark. That I wasn’t worthy of that name. But a Targaryen? I don’t even know what that means." Jon sat on his chair, his shoulders slumped, he almost looked defeated. "At least being half a Stark, being half of Ned Stark, was something I knew, and I took pride in that. But my real parents are strangers to me. And in the end… I’m still not a true Stark.”

Dany felt a wave of pity and remorse as she walked towards him. She bent down and held his face in her hands, looking into his eyes intently.

“But you _are_ a Stark. You’ve always been a Stark. And Ned Stark was a truer father to you than my brother ever could be. But you cannot deny that the blood of the dragon runs through your veins just as it does mine." Dany gently caressed his cheek, "You don’t have to choose. You never _had_ to choose. You are both a Stark _and_ a Targaryen. The son of ice _and_ fire. The true King of Westeros and heir to the Iron Throne.”

As Jon’s dark grey eyes stared into her pale violet ones, her words echoed sentiments he told someone else a long time ago.

"Do you not want the Iron Throne anymore?" Jon asked her softly.

"I do." Dany answered firmly, "And I want you by my side when we take it."

Jon heaved a deep breath and turned his face away from her touch.

Dany let her hands fall, confused and hurt by his reaction.

Jon stood up and walked closer to the fireplace, his arms crossed, “You said you were in Essos. Why did you come back?”

“For help.” Dany answered as she rose from her crouched position, “We got a message that help could be found North of the Wall. A raven brought it all the way to our manse in Essos a few months ago. It was difficult to get back, with Euron Greyjoy’s ships patrolling the water. But Ser Davos managed to smuggle us all back to Westeros safely.”

Jon looked at her, “Why did you come North alone? You could have gotten hurt or—”

Dany lifted her head resolutely, “I can take care of myself, Jon. As you very well saw earlier.”

 Jon narrowed his eyes, “I did wonder about that.”

“Your sister Arya and Lady Brienne are masterful sword trainers and I’ve learned that if I ever did come back to Westeros, I would have to learn to fight with my own hands. All the dragons are gone now. But _we_ are still here.”

Jon felt his jaw clench at the mention of his heritage again. “You said you left to find help.”

“Yes. And I found you.” Dany responded.

Jon shook his head, “I can’t help anyone now. I have no armies, no men. I can't even win a swordfight.”

“We can still take back this country. Together. Just like we’ve always done.” Dany said trying to approach Jon again.

Jon scoffed at her as he walked past her to grab his cloak and gloves.

“Where are you going?” Dany asked in a frustrated tone. 

“Out. I need to think.” Came Jon’s simple reply.

“You can’t just walk away, Jon…. Jon!” Dany yelled after him as he walked out and shut the door behind him. 


	5. The Dragon King and the Northern Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonerys Week | Day 6 | Genderswap/Genderbent AU
> 
> Aegon Targaryen (nickname Jon) is the youngest brother of Viserys and Rhaegar Targaryen. Aegon and Viserys flee to Essos to escape Robert Baratheon’s assassins. Jon has the typical traits of a Targaryen: violet eyes and silver hair.
> 
> Ned Stark brings home a bastard girl named Dawn Snow (nickname Dany) who has the dark hair and grey eyes of the Starks.
> 
> Through their parallel journeys, fate finally brings them together when Jon sails for Westeros to reclaim his family’s throne while Dany is named Queen in the North after taking back Winterfell from the Boltons.
> 
> Will a foreign invader and Northern fool see eye to eye? Will the Dragon King and Northern Queen become allies or enemies? Fight or fuck? And what of Dany’s secret lineage as the daughter of Lyanna Stark and Jon’s brother Rhaegar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot re-imagining of Episode 7x03 "The Queen's Justice".  
> Mostly a word-for-word recount of the scene where Jon and Dany first meet.
> 
> I use the names Jon-Aegon and Dawn-Dany interchangeably. If you find the characters a little OOC, they should be as they are completely different characters. I only chose to genderbend Jon and Dany. Everyone else is the same. 
> 
> Obviously, I took wild liberties in twisting this story to kind of make sense (I know some of it doesn't) BUT if this is something you would like explored or want me to rewrite scenes with Genderbent! Jon and Dany, send me a message!
> 
> Thank you!!

Jon Targaryen watched with a careful eye as the Northern lady and her companion entered through the doors of the throne room. Her long, black hair was tied back into a knot. She was dressed in heavy armor as if ready for a battle although absent her weapons.

 _They gave up their weapons without a fight. That’s a good sign._ Jon thought.

As his guests walked towards the centre of the room, Jon leaned back on his throne. His head held high and a relaxed smile on his lips.

“You are standing in the presence of Aegon Stormborn of House Targaryen. Sixth of his name and rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Rightful ruler of the Andals and the First Men. Protector of the seven kingdoms. The Father of Dragons. Khal of the Great Grass Sea. The Unburnt. The Breaker of Chains.”

As Dany walked into the massive throne room, she couldn’t help but admire the magnificence of it. The dragon carvings etched into the Valyrian stonework, the tall pillars, the large Targaryen insignia on the floor. It was all wonderful to behold. Ser Davos had told her about the grandeur of the Targaryen stronghold on their journey but it was one thing to be told and another to behold it with your own eyes.

Her gaze fell on the silver-haired man seated on the stone carved throne at the front of the room. She was surprised at how young he looked. He had a long red cape draped on one side of his body. His armor was black but trimmed with red stones. A necklace with 3 dragon heads hung from his neck. The ruby hilt of his sword was visible as well.

 _He couldn’t be much older than I._ She thought trying to prevent her mouth from hanging open in awe.

His Herald, a young women dressed in a similar style to him had just finished announcing his long list of titles as he sat back observing her with a smug smile.

Dany gulped and passed a quick look at Ser Davos.

Davos nodded slightly, “This is Dawn Snow.”

An awkward silence passed as everyone waited for Ser Davos to continue. Dany passed a pressing glance to Ser Davos again.

Davos cleared his throat, “She’s Queen in the North.”

 _So much for first impressions,_ Dany thought as she fidgeted nervously. She wished she had her sword. Or had worn her fur cape at least to hide her shaky hands.

Jon greeted them with a courteous smile, “Thank you for traveling so far, my lady, I hope the seas weren't too rough.”

Dany bowed her head slightly in respect, “The winds were kind, Your Grace.”

“Apologies, Your Grace.” Interrupted Ser Davos, “I have a Fleabottom accent I know but Dawn Snow is _Queen_ in the North, Your Grace, she is not a lady.”

“Forgive me…”

“This is Ser Davos Seaworth, Your Grace.” Tyrion informed Jon without hesitation.

“Forgive me, Ser Davos.” Jon continued, “I never did receive a formal education but I could have sworn that the last ruling sovereign of the North was Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror. Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity in exchange for his life and the lives of the Northmen. Or do I have my history wrong?”

Dany could see the confidence in the King's smile and felt her hands grow cold.

_How will I be able to get him on our side?_

“I wasn't there, Your Grace.” Davos answered.

“No, of course not." Jon grinned, "But still. An oath is still an oath. And perpetuity means… forever. Does it not, Lord Tyrion?”

“It does, Your Grace.” Tyrion replied.

The smirk on Jon's face settled, “So, with that being said. I assume, _my lady_ ,  you’re here to bend the knee.”

Dany narrowed her eyes. The arrogance in the Dragon King’s voice only further unsettled her nerves. She didn’t come here to be talked down to or to trade insults. But Dany resolved to be as honest and as patient as she could be.

“I am not.” Dany responded, her head held high.

“Oh.” Came the King's disappointed reaction, “How unfortunate, travelling all this way to break faith with House Targaryen.”

“Break faith?” Dany repeated, her hands balled into fists, “Your father burned my grandfather and my uncle alive. He would have burned the Seven kingdoms if--”

“My father was an evil man,” Jon stated firmly, his smile wiped from his face. He seemed to look sincerely remorseful as he continued, “On behalf of House Targaryen, I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family, and I ask you not to judge a son by the sins of his father.”

Dany was slightly surprised at the sudden apology and glanced at Lord Tyrion who seemed to have a knowing look on his face as if telling her that her impression of the Dragon King may be mistaken. His words echoed sentiments she herself had spoken to the lords and ladies of the North back in Winterfell when she pardoned the Karstark and Umber children.

“Our two Houses were allies for centuries, and those were the best centuries the Seven Kingdoms have ever known.” Jon said, his voice steady and sure , “Centuries of peace and prosperity, with a Targaryen sitting on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North.”

Jon sat up straighter, his purple eyes unwavering as he looked at her, “ I am the last Targaryen, Dawn Snow. Honor the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name you Wardeness of the North. Together, we can save this country from those who would destroy it.”

This time it was Dany's turn to smirk.

_You’re not going to get what you want that easy._

“You’re right.” Dany said, pausing for effect as she could see the look of interest peak in Aegon’s eyes when she said those words, “You're not guilty of your father's crimes, and I am not beholden to my ancestor's vows.”

Jon clenched his jaw, this woman had some gall walking in here and  outrightly defying him.

“Then why are you here?” he demanded softly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Dany took a deep breath, “Because I need your help and you need mine.”

Jon scoffed as he leaned back again on his seat, placing one hand on the hilt of his sword, “Do you see this sword?”

“I do.” Came Dany’s unimpressed reply.

“This is Blackfyre. The very sword Aegon the Conqueror wielded when he first came to Westeros. Thousands of men have fallen on this blade, by own hand.”

Dany remained silent and unmoved.

Jon fumed, “Did you see my Dothraki bloodriders? All of whom would kill you where you stand if I say the word.”

“I did.”

“And my _three_ large dragons?”

“They’re hard to miss, Your Grace.” Dany responded with a wry smile.

“And yet,” Jon challenged, “I’m the one who needs your help?”

“Not to defeat Cersei. You could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall. But you haven’t because you don’t want thousands of innocent people to die. So in that sense, you’re better than Cersei.” Dany answered straightforwardly, her voice gaining strength as she continued, “But that’s not important. Because right now, you and I and Cersei and everyone else, we're children playing at a game, screaming that the rules aren't fair.”

As Jon clenched and unclenched his fist, he looked at the back of his Hand ’s head, “You told me you liked this woman.”

“I do.” Came Tyrion's curt reply.

“Well. In the time she’s met me, she has refused to acknowledge me as her King, refused to bend the knee and now she’s calling me a _child.”_ Jon said the last word with gritted teeth.

Tyrion could feel Aegon’s temper rising, “I believe she called us all children. Figure of speech.”

“Your Grace, we are all going to die if we don’t defeat the Night King and the army of the dead!” Dany stated hotly.

“The army of the dead?” Aegon asked in an unimpressed tone, “Let me guess. Is that another figure of speech?”

“My Lord,” Dany said turning to Tyrion, “I know you don’t me well but do you think me a liar or a madwoman?”

“No. I don’t think you’re either if those things.” Tyrion responded.

“The army of the dead is real. The White Walkers are real. The Night King is real. If they get past the Wall while we're squabbling amongst ourselves, we are all going to die.” Dany declared as she stared down the Dragon King, her grey eyes blazing.

 _That’s it._ Jon thought as he rose from his throne, _I’ve had enough of this insolence._

He walked down the steps of his dais and stepped closer to Dawn. His hand on the hilt of Blackfyre as he came towards her.

“Your father, Ned Stark, wasn't he Robert Baratheon's best friend? Did he know that his best friend sent assassins to murder an innocent baby boy in his cradle? Not that it matter now of course. ” He said as he stopped in front of this Northern Queen, “So many men and women have tried to kill me. I can’t even remember any of their names. I’ve been bought and sold like cattle. Chained, beaten and burned. Betrayed and abandoned. And yet here I stand.”

 “Not because of any gods or myth or legends. But because I am Aegon Targaryen. The son of the Dragon. The blood of Old Valyria. And I take what is mine with fire and blood.” Jon’s purple eyes were fierce and proud.

“The world hadn’t seen a dragon in centuries until my dragons were born. The Dothraki were too stubborn and frightened to cross any sea but they crossed the Narrow Sea for me. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and I will.” His voice echoed in the large chambers and Dany could see why he was called the Dragon King. His presence was arresting and the fire in his eyes looked as wild as dragonflame.

But Dany stood her ground, not backing down, “You’ll be ruling over a graveyard if we don’t defeat the Night King.”

Tyrion quickly walked towards the pair as it was clear that things were slowly getting out of the hand. He looked up at Dany, “The war against my sister has already begun. You can't expect His Grace to halt hostilities and join you in fighting... whatever it is that you saw beyond the wall.”

Davos too stepped closer to add his own thoughts, “I understand why you don’t believe her, it sounds like nonsense. But if destiny has brought Aegon Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Dawn Snow, Queen in the North.”

As Jon listened to Davos, he kept his steely eyes on Dany.

Davos continued, “You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros? She is the first to make allies of wildlings and the people of the North. She was named the first Lady Commander of the Night's Watch, the first Queen in the North, not because of her birthright. She HAS no birthright, she's a damn bastard!”

Dany almost blushed at Davos’ words as she averted her eyes from Jon’s as Davos spoke.

 “All those hard sons of bitches chose her as their leader, because they believed that she was the only one who could lead them. All those things you don't believe in, she faced and fought those things for the good of her people. She risked her life. She took a knife in the heart for her people. She gave her own—”

Dany grabbed Davos’ arm to stop him from revealing too much and passed him a stern look. Jon noticed this and looked at Tyrion who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Davos cleared his throat, “If we don't put aside our enmities and band together, we will die. And then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne.

“If it doesn’t matter, then you might as well kneel. Swear your allegiance and bend the knee to King Aegon, help him to defeat my sister, and together, our armies will protect the North.” Tyrion insisted.

“And why would I do that? There’s no time for any of this!” Dany retorted, her irritation finally boiling over.

Aegon’s glare at her deepened and Dawn glared back, “Meaning no offense, Your Grace, but I don’t know you. As far as I can tell, your entire claim rests on your Father’s name and my own father fought to overthrow the Mad King. The people of the North are trusting me to lead and protect them and I will continue to do so as well as I can for as long as I can.”

Jon managed a small smirk at her outburst, “That’s fair. It is also fair to point out that I am the rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms and by proclaiming yourself queen of the northernmost kingdom, you, _my lady_ , are in open rebellion.”

Dany breathed hard through her nostrils and was just about to give this pretentious King a piece of her mind when the Spider, Lord Varys, came running in.

He whispered urgently in Aegon’s ear which caused the King’s expression to turn grim as he nodded to Varys.

“Forgive my manners.” Jon said cordially with a forced smile, “I am sure you both must be tired from your long journey. Your rooms are prepared for you. You will have baths drawn and supper brought to you shortly.”

As Jon turned his back to them, he gave orders to one of the Dothraki men standing on one side of the room in a foreign tongue. The Dothraki man nodded his head obediently and motioned for the rest of his men to escort Dany and Ser Davos out of the room.

“Am I your prisoner, Your Grace?” Dany asked as the Dothraki approached her and Ser Davos.

Jon swiveled halfway to face her and gave her a smug smirk, “Not yet.”

The Dragon King pulled his cape over his arm and proceeded to the war room.

Dany was about to follow him when Davos touched her shoulder, giving her a look that said _Not Now, Your Grace._

Dany decided to heed his warning and turned to leave as the Dothraki stood on either side of them.


End file.
